


Everything but a coincidence

by Diablotsy



Series: Tumblr Elu Prompts [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Guitar lessons, Hands, Lucas is a Little Shit, M/M, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablotsy/pseuds/Diablotsy
Summary: When Eliott finds a guitar, he gets the urge to learn how to play. Enters Lucas who definitely knows how to use his fingers.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Tumblr Elu Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Everything but a coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I've been given a prompt where Eliott wants to play the guitar and Imane just happens to have a friend who can help him. Elu happens.  
> This is the first time I write from Eliott's point of view so this was new for me and since it's not enough I've added a challenge to myself. I usually write them both as being adorable and thought, hey why wouldn't Lucas have a big mouth in this one?
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it and if you do leave me a feedback 😊
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://diablots.tumblr.com/)

“Did I hear that someone is looking for guitar lessons?”

It was a warm afternoon of June and Eliott had decided to spend it at the Bakhellal’s household like many other sunny afternoons. After all, they had a garden and much more space than Eliott had in his flat.

He had been talking with Idriss about the guitar he found for almost nothing in a flea market and that he wanted to play now instead of leaving it in his room to decorate. At that moment Imane had walked in the living room.

“Yeah.” Eliott said, turning to her. “Hi Imane. I’ve tried learning on my own but even with all the tips on Internet it’s hard to know if I’m actually doing the right thing or not.”

“Well, I might know someone who could help.” She answered with a grin, the one that usually meant she was planning something.

¤¤¤¤

> **Eliott (5:54pm)**
> 
> Hi, Imane gave me your number. I’m Eliott, a friend of her brother. I don’t know if she told you about me. I want to learn to play guitar and she said you could help.
> 
> _Lucas (6:03pm)_
> 
> Yeah, she told me about you. I’ll happily help.
> 
> **Eliott (6:05pm)**
> 
> Really? Thank you! I’ll pay you of course.
> 
> _Lucas (6:07pm)_
> 
> Oh no, I don’t want your money.
> 
> **Eliott (6:08pm)**
> 
> But I can’t give you nothing in return.
> 
> _Lucas (6:11pm)_
> 
> You can, I assure you.

Eliott wasn’t completely comfortable with the prospect of not giving Lucas anything in return. He’d find something eventually, he was sure of that. They agreed to meet at Eliott’s place for the first time and decide how they’d go from there.

What Eliott hadn’t expected when he opened the door after hearing the gentle knock on it, was to see the most handsome guy ever. Or, maybe not as handsome as Ryan Gosling. Scratch that, yes, definitely as handsome as him. The guy was shorter than Eliott, had deep blue eyes and messy hair that only made him want to play with it.

“Stop staring, you look like you want to fuck me.”

And apparently he had a temper too.

“I- I’m not…” Eliott was clearly embarrassed, not even finishing his sentence and clearing his throat instead as he heard Lucas chuckle.

“Relax pretty boy, I won’t bite. Unless you want me to.” Lucas was looking at him with a mischievous and amused smile. “May I come in?” He asked and that reminded Eliott how he was still standing in the hallway of his building and any neighbour passing by could have heard that. He quickly took a step aside to let Lucas and his guitar come in.

They decided to settle on the couch to play. Lucas took Eliott’s guitar to examine it and decided that, for a guitar bought at a flea market, it wasn’t too bad although it would probably be a good thing to bring it to a specialist to have his opinion. Maybe making it a bit easier to play with new strings.

“So, I think we could start with an easy song with two chords. That way you start to feel the guitar, learn how to position your fingers and to switch between the chords.” Lucas told him and showed him what he meant.

It was an old song which wasn’t heard much anymore but it was an easy one to start with. “See, the only moment you use your little finger is if the chord requires four fingers. Otherwise forget it even exists.” Lucas explained to him as he showed the position of the fingers.

When Eliott tried playing the chord right after Lucas though, it rang so wrong and Eliott winced but Lucas only chuckled. “Yeah, not the best note. Here.” He said and moved closer to Eliott. “Put your fingers closer to the fret.” He took Eliott’s fingers and moved them the way they should be positioned. “And make sure your palm isn’t in contact with the strings.”

Eliott barely heard the last words as he had been caught up by the fact that Lucas touched his hand. What was he even thinking? The guy just brushed his fingers to put them in place and it made him unable to think. Eliott shook his head to himself and looked down at his hand. Pressing on the strings tightly, he played the chord again and this time it sounded right.

“I did it!” He exclaimed with a smile. He bet it was nothing for Lucas but that was already a big step for him.

“You did.” Lucas confirmed with a smile that apparently came from Eliott’s enthusiasm. “Now do it again several times. With me.”

Lucas put his fingers on the first chord and played it four times in a slow rhythm before passing on to the other chord and doing four times again. He kept switching between them and soon Eliott joined him, following.

He quickly stopped though, sighing. Most of the time it sounded wrong and he never managed to follow when he was supposed to change chord. “Don’t give up so easily, pretty boy. Just keep playing the chord with me even if it sounds wrong and when it does remember why. For example, if it’s because your fingers are too high, because the strings are brushing against your palm or because you don’t press enough so you can correct it just after. It doesn’t have to sound perfect already. You’re barely starting.” He pointed out.

Eliott was still a bit disappointed that he didn’t manage to play it right because it looked so easy but Lucas’ encouragement helped and he took his guitar again, following Lucas’ rhythm.

When Eliott clearly looked like he was growing tired of playing, Lucas put his guitar down. “Okay, I think it’s enough for today. There’s just one thing you need to remember. You have to play for at least 10 minutes every day, alright? Because what we’re doing here is useless if you don’t.”

Eliott nodded enthusiastically. He actually had loved learning with Lucas. It was hard, but that was to be expected. At least Lucas was good company and it seemed like he knew what he was teaching him. “Definitely. And the tnext time you come I’ll have mastered those two chords!”

Lucas laughed softly. “Let’s hope so then.”

Lucas had chuckled and laughed quite a few times during the time they spent together and it had slowly become music to Eliott’s ears but still, there was another music he wanted to hear more of. “Would you play something for me?” He asked.

“Of course.” Lucas easily agreed. He grabbed his guitar again and played the strings a few times before settling his mind on a song. He started playing and Eliott could only concentrate on him. His eyes fixed on the wall at the other side of the room, clearly concentrating although there was a smile on his lips.

It was a fast paced music and Eliott could barely register how Lucas’ fingers were moving on his guitar. They were flying on the strings, knowing perfectly where they were supposed to be placed. Lucas had small hands, Eliott guessed it fit his size even though he had no idea if it was actually a fact that hands are proportional to a body. He still remembered how the brush of Lucas’ fingers felt on his earlier and Eliott distractedly rubbed his own at the memory.

The music went on and as Eliott’s ears appreciated the sound, his eyes appreciated the view. He didn’t know why he was fixated on Lucas’ hands but he found them beautiful. Hands that he wanted to feel in his and play with. He wondered if they were soft. But at least he was sure of the fact that they were agile, moving in all kind of positions to accommodate the need of the music.

Too focused on his attraction for Lucas’ hands, he barely registered that he had started playing at a lower level. “You’re staring again.” Lucas’ voice came to Eliott’s ears and he looked up, eyes wide that he had been busted.

“I’m not… Just learning how fingers are supposed to move on the guitar. It seems complicated.” Eliott tried to find an excuse for why he had been so focused on Lucas’ hands.

Lucas stopped playing and had a grin on his lips. One that, in the little time they spent together, Eliott had learned meant that he was going to say something inappropriate. “It’ll be less complicated to imagine them around your-“

“Beer. Do you want a beer? We could drink one before ending the session.” Eliott interrupted him before Lucas had time to finish his sentence. He was already up and walking to the kitchen before Lucas had time to answer so he could hide the blush that crept on his cheeks.

They drank a beer and two and three and Lucas actually ended up staying quite a few hours longer than planned but Eliott wasn’t about to complain. He did leave in the end, because he couldn’t possibly stay the night and he made Eliott promise he was going to play the guitar every day again, just in case.

¤¤¤¤

Eliott and Lucas started by meeting once a week and then ended up agreeing on twice a week. According to Lucas, Eliott was improving at a normal pace and although he could get frustrated at times that it didn’t go faster, Eliott had to admit he was doing much better than the first time they met.

He also continued crushing on Lucas every time he was at his place while Lucas kept making inappropriate comment at every occasion. The thing is, Eliott couldn’t be sure if it was Lucas’ normal attitude or if he was interested in him too. It was hard to tell because although they were quite close and Lucas made sure to mention his dick, or even Eliott’s every time he could, nothing concrete happened and Eliott was way too afraid of losing his guitar teacher to make a move.

They finished another one of their guitar session and Lucas couldn’t hang around for a bit longer this time. As he closed his guitar case, he turned to Eliott. “You know how you insisted on paying me?”

Eliott hummed as a response, playing with the strings of his guitar.

“Well, I might have found a way for you to repay me.”

That immediately grabbed Eliott’s attention and he got up, leaving his guitar on the side. “Anything.” Eliott assured him. Lucas had done so much for him.

“You could take me out.”

And that wasn’t what Eliott had expected at all. “Take you out? As in… you mean?”

“A date.” Lucas said with a nod, finishing Eliott’s sentence, who couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“Yes. Of course, definitely. When?” He asked.

Lucas smirked and walked to the door, opening it. “That’s up to you pretty boy, you’re the one taking me out.” He added a wink for good measure and disappeared out of the flat, leaving Eliott dumbstruck.

¤¤¤¤

Eliott had never been so nervous about a date before. He had come up with the best idea ever. He couldn’t possibly take Lucas out just for a drink, it had to be a memorable date. Luckily, there were no clouds in the sky that night. He had planned to take him to dinner and after that bring him to a quiet and lightless spot to look at the stars.

During one of their conversation, Lucas had mentioned having this weird attraction to stars. They fascinated him as much as they scared him. He also mentioned how bad he was at finding constellations. So Eliott had paid for an app supposed to show the constellations right where you were simply by putting the phone up toward the sky. He had tried it before and it worked. The fact that it was the summer and they had to wait at least until 10pm to see stars, forcing their date to last until late in the night was only a nice coincidence.

“When I talked about a date, I didn’t think you’d bring me to a fancy restaurant.” Lucas noted as they arrived in front of it.

“It’s not fancy.” Eliott assured him. “It’s just good looking. I wouldn’t actually have the money to take you to a fancy one.” He admitted. He would have loved to if he had had the resources but this restaurant was just as great. Eliott was used to going there and it was a perfect mix of fancy looking and affordable.

They were sitting at a table in the back, the restaurant wasn’t packed but it was full enough that there was a background noise. “I really like it here.” Eliott told him. “That’s why I chose this. Perfect Italian food, pleasant atmosphere and definitely nice staff.” And really, what could Lucas retort to that? He wasn’t about to say no to Italian food.

“You really are outdoing yourself, pretty boy. Are you trying to impress someone?” He wondered.

“I sure hope it will work, although I think the impressive part will come after dinner when it’s a bit darker outside.” Eliott said, glancing at the window a bit further away.

“Really? Didn’t think you’d go straight to that point.”

“Shut up, you don’t know what I’m talking about.” Eliott replied with a chuckle.

“Oh, so you weren’t referring to bringing me in your room to blow me? Shame.” Lucas said, glancing down at his menu.

Eliott chocked slightly and looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. “I-I mean, I… No. I wasn’t referring to that although I wouldn’t mind.”

Lucas, who apparently had noticed Eliott’s nervousness about being heard, added a little louder. “You wouldn’t mind fucking me, you mean?” He asked with an innocent smile and Eliott’s eyes widened even more.

“Shut up!” He exclaimed.

“What? Think they’ll hear us.” Lucas teased him.

“It’s just… uncomfortable talking about this right in the middle of a restaurant.” He pointed out which made Lucas’ grin even wider.

“You’re cute.” He simply commented before putting the menu done. “I know what I want. You?”

“Yeah. It’s fine.” He said before signalling to the waiter that he could come.

Once they ordered food, Lucas looked at Eliott with a smile, sweeter than the one he had before.

“What?” Eliott asked, not managing to keep Lucas’ gaze.

“I just need to remember to thank Imane.” Lucas said and finally Eliott eased up.

He smiled as well before replying. “Yeah, it was a great coincidence that you just happened to know guitar when I wanted to learn.”

“Oh no, it was everything but a coincidence.”

Eliott didn’t get it. It was though, Imane just offered her friend’s number and he happened to be the hottest guy he ever saw. “Wasn’t it?”

Lucas shook his head. “It wasn’t. I’ve seen you on a picture with her and her brother on Instagram. Immediately knew I needed to know you better.” Lucas said and the way he raised his eyebrow suggested so much more. “I asked her to arrange a meeting, the only coincidence here is that you found that guitar and decided to play. If it hadn’t been this… We probably would have met at a party or something. It’s the summer after all, many opportunities.”

Lucas seemed pretty proud of his revelation seeing his expression when Eliott did nothing else than stare at him. “You noticed me before.”

“How could I not?”

“And you waited so many weeks before asking me out. Well, indirectly asking me out. I would have thought you’d be the kind of guy to make the first step.”

“Well, I did.” He pointed out. “You, on the other hand, were pinning from afar and asked me to play for you at each end of our session so you could imagine my hands on your dick.”

“Lucas!” Eliott protested but couldn’t really deny it. He ended up sighing. “I didn’t want to lose my guitar teacher in case you didn’t want me.” He explained.

“Well, we’re here now, right?” Lucas offered. The last thing he wanted was for Eliott to feel bad about it. They just had time to exchange a smile when their plates arrived.

¤¤¤¤

When they finished eating Eliott took Lucas to the next step of their date. They were finally leaning under the sky on a patch of grass. It was still warm outside and even though the sun wasn’t shining anymore the freshness of the grass didn’t bother them. Eliott had taken his phone out and told Lucas his plan who smiled at him in return.

“So, should we start easy?” Eliott asked and showed the Great Bear and the Little Bear. “And right in the middle there’s supposed to be the dragon.” He lowered his phone slightly so he could look for it.

Silence stretched a bit between them but eventually, Eliott smiled triumphantly. “Found it! Can you see it?”

Lucas nodded slightly. “Yeah, I can. Those were the three I know actually.” He said with a chuckle before taking Eliott’s phone from his hand. “I’ve always wanted to know where Pegasus is though.” He said, moving the phone around in the sky to try and find it.

Eliott didn’t say anything and let Lucas do his research. He had a much more interesting thing to look at anyway. He had his head turned so he could watch Lucas. He had a serious look on the face, clearly giving a lot of thoughts into finding that specific constellation. The light coming from the moon was dim and the one from his phone wasn’t really bright either but it was enough to see Lucas’ expressions. He shifted a little so he could be closer to Lucas but it dragged his attention.

Turning to look at Eliott, he frowned when he realised the man was already looking at him. “Aren’t you supposed to look at the stars?” He wondered.

Eliott smiled widely at the opportunity that gave him. “I am looking at one.”

Lucas scoffed and Eliott was sure that he saw him rolling his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

He didn’t say anything else though and concentrated on the phone again so Eliott reached out to hold the phone with Lucas. “How about we just look at the sky for a little bit, just taking in the beauty of it?” He offered and slipped his phone out of Lucas’ hand to replace it with his own, finally feeling the touch of his fingers again. It was ridiculous how such a small gesture could make him feel so much, how just a hand could tickle his skin in the most pleasurable way.

Lucas let him do so and they brought their linked hands back on the floor. Lucas hadn’t looked at him again but it didn’t matter to Eliott. He hadn’t refused holding his hand and finally feeling Lucas’ small hand against his, the warmth of it and the tiny unconscious movements he made was so worth it and simply felt right.

“You got a point, the sky is beautiful.” Lucas eventually said looking up while Eliott was still looking at him. “And imagining constellations is much funnier anyway. Look.” He said raising his free hand to point at the sky. That forced Eliott to look up even though there was no way of knowing for sure that he was looking at the same stars than Lucas. “This one looks like a dick.”

“Oh my god, of course you had to ruin the moment!” Eliott said offended but he was clearly amused at the same time.

As a reply, Lucas simply turned his head toward Eliott and winked.

¤¤¤¤

They were walking back to Lucas’ flat, Eliott had insisted on going with him and they finally came to a stop.

“That’s me.” Lucas said, turning so he would be facing Eliott. “This is where we say goodbye.” He told him.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Eliott wondered, a smile on his lips.

“Please, I’m a gentleman.”

Eliott raised an eyebrow at that, smile reflecting his amusement. “Are you now?”

“Yes. I only bring people in my bed after the third date.”

“The third, huh? So when you actually want to fuck someone, you woo them, take them on three dates and only then invite them in?”

“Oh no, pretty boy, no, you don’t get it. If I want a quick fuck, I know exactly where to look. The third date thing only works with people I want to keep around.” Lucas explained which brought a wide smile to Eliott’s lips. The one Lucas had complimented many times before.

“What about kissing then?” He wondered, taking a step forward. “Is kissing only for the third date too?”

“No, kissing is very much encouraged at any point.” Lucas assured him but didn’t move, eyes flickering down to Eliott’s lips.

Eliott didn’t reply anything. He had wanted to, maybe something witty just like Lucas always retorted to embarrass him. However, his brain couldn’t function correctly when Lucas was there, mouth half opened just waiting to be kissed right after he told Eliott he wanted to keep him around.

Only seconds later, their lips were pressed against the other and Eliott’s hand moved to cup Lucas’ cheek, tilting his head slightly so he would be even closer. Lucas’ hand sneaked on Eliott’s lower back, pushing him closer at the same time as taking another step. If they moved even closer their bodies would be flushed against the other but as needy as the kiss was, it didn’t feel desperate. Eliott could only register how soft Lucas’ lips were against his, a contrast with the tip of his fingers, calloused from the guitar, currently running under his shirt on his back. He knew he didn’t want this to end or rather he wanted this to happen again in the very near future. When Lucas pulled back to look at him, Eliott could only smile at which Lucas rolled his eyes.

“Stop looking cute like that.”

“Can’t help it.” Eliott replied with a chuckle. He had discovered that, in order to embarrass Lucas like he did with Eliott, he just had to adore him and that was quite an easy thing to do.

“Leave before I break my three dates rule.” Lucas retorted with a roll of the eyes just for good measure. It was something that he did quite regularly, Eliott had noted. Was it just a way to show his exasperation or did he only do it when Eliott was being sweet to him?

“Maybe I want you to.” Eliott suggested. He couldn’t quite believe Lucas would resist this, seeing how direct he was.

As he started talking, Lucas leaned toward Eliott to whisper in his ear. “Oh but I don’t want to. I like making you wait. Making you really, really want me until you can’t take it anymore. I like letting your imagination do its part before you get the real thing.” Lucas kissed the spot just under Eliott’s ear and made a line along his jaw stopping close to his lips. “Don’t you think it’ll be even better if we don’t cave in to our instincts right now?” He asked with an almost innocent smile.

He pecked Eliott’s lips gently and pulled back before Eliott had time to do anything about it. He was frozen on the spot, his heart was beating hard and fast and if Eliott had a say in this he would say that he already really, really wanted Lucas.

He didn’t have time to think about anything to reply though because Lucas’ fingers which had been running on his chest and stomach over his clothes suddenly found their way under. Lucas’ touch was sending shivers down his spine. “Lucas.” Eliott muttered and he swore that his knees were that close to giving up because of how Lucas made him feel. He reached out to hold onto Lucas’ shoulder when his fingers travelled over his most sensitive spots.

It was clearly a teasing smile now that Lucas had on his lips. Suddenly there wasn’t any touch anymore and Eliott stumbled forward trying to find his balance back. “Fuck.” He let out and he heard a chuckle.

When Eliott looked up at Lucas, his eyes were dark but it also seemed like he was having a lot of fun. He didn’t protest when Eliott jumped on him to kiss him but he did stop his hands that were starting to wander dangerously close to another area. And they kissed like that needy, and desperate this time, Eliott almost thought it would convince Lucas to let him in until he pulled back. “Now go home and think of me.” He said, slowly taking a few steps toward his building.

“Lucas, you can’t leave me like that.” Eliott protested, taking a step closer while Lucas kept walking back.

“I can and I will. And who knows, maybe you’ll get a little surprise when you tell me you’re back home safely.” Lucas said just to tease him a little more. “Goodnight pretty boy.”

Just like that Eliott was left in the street, dazzled by what had just happened and he had to make his way back to his flat with a vivid imagination and a growing boner. When he finally made it back, he sent a text to Lucas and was greeted by the promised surprise.

It was a picture of Lucas on his bed. His shirt was dragged up, showing his stomach and slightly underlined abs. The buttons of his jeans were open on his boxers, leaving little to Eliott’s imagination as he could clearly see the outline of Lucas’ dick under the fabric. That only awakened Eliott’s boner and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep without taking care of it, although he would much prefer if Lucas was here to help.

That’s when he realised Lucas was only going to be there to tease him now, until they made it to this third date. He really was the worst person he could fall for. And yet he was also the best.


End file.
